1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded resin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 23 shows one example of a component-embedded resin substrate based on the conventional art. In this example, in the inside of a component-embedded resin substrate 901, a resin layer 2 serving as an insulating layer surrounds an outer periphery of an embedded component 3. Component-embedded resin substrate 901 contains a plurality of via conductors 6 and a plurality of conductor patterns 7. As shown in FIG. 24, embedded component 3 is substantially in a parallelepiped shape and has electrodes 3a, 3b at respective opposing end portions. As shown in FIG. 23, via conductors 6n are connected to electrodes 3a, 3b of embedded component 3, respectively.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-73763 (PTD 1) describes one example of a method of manufacturing a component-embedded resin substrate based on the conventional art. According to the invention described in PTD 1, a resin film in which a through hole for insertion of a chip-like embedded component is formed is stacked, and an embedded component is inserted in a recess portion formed by a series of through holes. Six protrusions are formed on an inner surface of this recess portion, and a distance Wt between tip ends of the protrusions opposed to each other is set to be smaller than an outer dimension W2 of the embedded component. In inserting an embedded component in a recess portion, the embedded component is pressed in while tip ends of these protrusions are collapsed. According to the invention described in PTD 1, after the embedded component is pressed in the recess portion, a provisional adhesion step is performed and thereafter the step of applying pressure to this stack is further performed while the stack is heated. Thus, the resin films are press-bonded, and consequently, a multi-layered substrate is obtained.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-73763